


Lew & Seb: Austrian GP – One month later

by LeDahliaNoir



Series: Lewis & Sebastian [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Austria GP 2019, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Leisures, M/M, Male Friendship, Monaco Grand Prix 2019, Museums, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: Lewis and Sebastian. Max and Daniel. What parallel can be drawned between these two pairings throughout Austria GP 2019 ?It's time to introduce new characters to understand what is a "Lew & Seb" kind of a relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's already the 5th part of this series. I have to admit that I just initially planned to write only about Monaco GP. Then, I got even more and more ideas. And now I might develop a new series which could be seen like a spinoff of this one.
> 
> Austria GP was definitely so interesting because a lot has happened. 
> 
> Stay tuned. :)

The fresh breeze of the wind spreading everywhere entering in each Monaco flat left a coldish atmosphere for the first days of summer. The singing birds putting on their best foot to wake up every resident in that southern Principality located next to Nice – one of the most touristic cities in France – managed to open Lewis’ eyes.

Usually, he was the one to oversleep. Somehow Seb made him change his habits naturally. It must have been the power of love.

Yesterday – a day not too far in his memory – he won the French Grand Prix and today he was back to Monaco accompanied by Seb. This week will mark a _milestone _in their couple’s life. Obviously, it will be the one-month anniversary of their relationship. For a lot of people, it wouldn’t mean anything but Lewis liked to think it this way – an achievement – truth be told he didn’t know how things would pan out at the end of that day in Monaco back in May. It was not common for two drivers to be dating at all. How to combine their life together?

Seb lived in Switzerland, Lewis in Monaco and had many divergent interests to fulfill. Thank god, they made it and that was the most important thing of all. That whole month gave them a way to shape their relationship as they’ve started to make some principles from the beginning.

Earlier this month when they were in Switzerland before Paris fashion week, they both decided they would alternate each time. Seb definitely agreed because it was fair to visit Lewis from time to time in Monaco even though he didn’t like that city much. Remember a relationship was made of compromises in order to properly function.

This time coincided with the Austrian GP, which was just one week after the French one therefore Lewis decided to not go too far away. What better way to spend a few days in the Principality? Life wasn’t that bad there as Seb wanted to make it sound awful all the time. This was their subject of contention all the way. They liked to argue a bit too much about this according to Lewis.

*

When Seb woke up, Lewis was no longer there. Actually, he could hear him speaking through the phone. The discussion seemed to be animated. Just hearing his voice Seb concluded that Lewis was enjoying his time with the person being on the other side of the line.

He didn’t take too long before joining him in the living-room by embracing him behind.

“Who are you talking to?” He yawned. A bit frightened, Lewis stuttered something then regained his composure to finish rather quickly his call and proceeded with Seb afterwards.

“Well, I was talking to someone” he bit his lower lip flirting with his boyfriend. “And who was that someone?” Seb took the bait and did the same by holding Lewis’ neck.

“Hmmm… Must have been a friend of mine”

“So you’re not even sure if it was your friend?”

“You know sometimes you like being silly and doing it on purpose”

“Really? Maybe I’m just naturally like that”

“I doubt” “Really? And what makes you think of that?”

“Otherwise you wouldn’t be a F1 driver. You know it’s a lot of work to drive a F1 car. Not a regular car” He joked to silence him with a sweet kiss.

“I like when my man does praise me”

And they just laughed over this nonsense conversation.

*

This nonsense of a conversation led to a request by Lewis. At first, he didn’t express it straight away but underlined the fact that he wanted Seb to meet his friends. At last! After all, it was one of the unknown areas of their relationship. The question for Lewis was about the right moment to do so. Why not during summer break? It’d be the perfect moment to gather everybody around a drink keeping in mind Seb’s preferences for Sprite. Anything for his man of course.

Seb liked the idea. By the way, it’d be the perfect time to bring his friends along too. Although his question was more about where they would all meet. Anywhere but Monaco he said playfully.

*

_In the afternoon_

Seb was in one of Lewis’ guest-rooms writing in a notebook something. Who said that extrovert people didn’t like to stay by themselves from time to time? It happened that he needed to keep his mind fresh from everything. Lately, he has been a bit lazy to write about his life. Too many events happened at the same time. Thanks to Lewis, he managed to handle it correctly. Usually, when bad things happened he’d close himself from everybody not willing to put any strain on people. Though, having a lover had its perks as well. It was oaky to open up and not bottle everything on his own every single time. He integrated it thanks to Lewis’ temperament similar to an open book.

In his spare time, he has always been keen on writing about all the recent events in his life. It was like a therapy session. Having _me time _even though they were spending some time together was an important aspect of their couple. By all means, it wasn’t always necessary to stick together. That’s why they both had their own occupations. It’s good to share some common points to a certain extent but beyond what’s considered normal at the end. 

For the rest of the day, Lewis has planned a small surprise for Seb around 7pm. Being famous has its own perks like having a private visit in a museum without the crowd. Although, Lewis trusted the museum’s staff he insisted for them to sign a disclosure agreement. He knew way too well how things worked in his field. Sometimes he just wishes to not be who he was because things would have been easier like not hiding at all. As he would be along Seb in the Naval museum of Monaco, they needed their privacy to remain intact. Even though it was good to hide, they needed to do stuff like everybody else despite everything.

*

In the beginning Lewis was a bit hesitant to approach him, because he was still into his writing. And he didn’t want to bother him while it was for the good cause to have a great time together. And who doesn’t like the sea and boats? This was the perfect environment to satiate all his desires of having a regular life by themselves.

To give him a hint, Lew decided to get dressed because his man has been way too consumed by his notebook for the last two hours and it was time to do something else.

Initially, Seb didn’t pay attention to how Lewis was dressed. Too absorbed by his writing activity. After a while, he yawned and stretched his arms and then noticed how lewis put some effort to really look good.

“Why are you well-dressed suddenly? Do you plan to go out and I didn’t even know about it?” He asked, looking exhausted by all the writing this afternoon.

“I don’t know. You tell me” Lewis dared say. He just hoped for the best.

“I mean we plan to stay two up to three days in Monaco. But I’m not aware of any outside activities.”

“Actually, I was thinking of going out. You know.” Seb finally left the bed and kissed Lewis on the left cheek and before leaving the bedroom he added “Ok, have fun. And behave please!”

Lewis didn’t really know whether Seb was always so oblivious about everything or was doing it on purpose.

“I can behave but only if you come with me?”

“Are you flirting with me or…?” Seb was definitely intrigued by all this suspense.

“Just get dressed and you’ll know about it. You’re always asking too many questions.”

Seb thought a bit but followed Lewis’ instructions somehow. He didn’t have a lot of choices. Anyway, it was much better to go out instead of staying inside. The right bargain for the couple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is divided in two sequences starting first with Lewis and Seb then Max and Dan. :) I hope you like it.

They were finally ready to go out. Lewis’ surprise was still in the unknown for Seb. He just thought he simply wanted to hang out. That’s it but he didn’t plan to spend a quiet end of the afternoon in a museum in Monaco. Overall, Lewis just wanted to show him another facet of his living location. What better way to spend some time in a cultural place to change its perspective of a city. The only thing that prevented Seb from being totally fine with it was the fact that it was located in a public place. A bit risky. Though, Lewis reassured him he made the staff sign a disclosure agreement. Still, the risk was very high. Alright, if the visit of the Louvres in Paris by Beyoncé hasn’t been outed so everything was fine.

Seb always had a realist take on life compared to Lewis’ legendary optimism. Nevertheless, you need both points of view in this world therefore everything was fair.

*

In that museum, there were statues and big models showing how a ship was made of and their gigantesque size. Seb was completely in his element because this activity was directly linked to the nature and it showed how Lewis took a great notice when they were near that waterfall in Switzerland.

Rule number one in a relationship, always try to observe what your significant other might like. Even if the said person doesn’t say anything, he or she will be definitely pleased and will appreciate your efforts.

Along the visit Lewis wanted to hold his hand. Actually, he could do it but he was still so suspicious despite that disclosure agreement. He knew how well things work out. Someone could be tempted to take pictures of the couple discreetly and post it afterwards, thus, they needed to proceed with caution.

Marveled by what he saw, Seb did no longer want to leave and even decided to take some pictures, which delighted Lewis because he looked like a child going to Disney World for the very first time.

“So did you like it?” Lewis asked when the visit reached its end.

“Very much. Thank you”

“For what?”

“For this. It means so much to me. I never thought that I’d appreciate something about Monaco”

“That was the point.”

“Then well done!” And he clapped his hands. In every place in the world, there’s always something that you can appreciate. There’s beauty in everything.

*

_Max’ flat_

Max was still asleep when Daniel locked the front door of his flat. He loved those kinds of afternoon where he could satiate his biggest passion: getting enough sleep without disturbance. As they were both living in Monaco compared to Seb and Lewis, it was easier to spend some time together. But their relationship wasn’t as easy as the one from the two older guys.

It has been two years since they’ve started to try to find a way to be together but Daniel always got the feeling that Max didn’t really care. At first, he thought his age was the cause of his carelessness. Naturally, he had less experiences so he assumed that’s why Max felt so unbothered by their situation. As soon as Daniel tried to distance himself from the relationship and Max’s life by changing his team and going to Renault; Max turned to be definitely bothered for the very first time. He wasn’t keen on by this sudden change and stayed mad at him for several months. At least, Max wanted Daniel to give him a short notice beforehand. Then again, they were boyfriends. Though, the other one thought otherwise as Max wasn’t too invested in the relationship. And it’s just recently that they’ve made amends.

This year, Max couldn’t help having glances at Daniel. He was always around Dan’s footsteps but didn’t dare talk to him. He even thought the Australian hated him for his behavior but that was far from the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey! I know it’s not the result that you wanted but it’s okay Lewis.”

Lewis tried to look at his boyfriend right in the eyes but he couldn’t. He hurt too much. He arrived 5th today. In his standard, it was just unacceptable. Alright being 2nd or 3rd was kind of okay but 5th in what world? Everybody knew how much he always had a hard time to accept of being left out of all the glory. That just caused his beautiful brown eyes to shed some tears falling down on Seb’s shoulders. His support. His dear other half. His everything.

As usual, Seb’s words reassured and soothed him in the most beautiful way. He always knows how to deal with his sensitive side. Caring too much about what people think but trying to act unfazed. Even though, Seb knew better.

“You’re always the one telling your fans _we win and we lose together_” This time his own words affected Lew, the latter said thank you by pecking his lips.

“Thank You Seb”

“Don’t thank me. The _we win and we lose together_ is also applicable to us. Our couple. It’s not just for your fans. Otherwise, I’m gonna be so jealous.”

This time around Seb held his face and kissed him heavily, melting his desire to touch and feel him. At some point, things have pretty much escalated into a dangerous and unknown area.

Why? Are they a couple or not? Yes they are, but actually since they’ve started to date they haven’t made love yet. It wasn’t about shyness at all. They just wanted to enjoy each other presence and figuring out every aspect of their significant other.

Lying on the bed now, Seb didn’t want to rush Lewis into doing something. He still looked hurt by the race.

“Are you sure? I mean we don’t have to do this” Lewis turned his head looking at the blank space, trying to calm his nerves down.

“Lew it’s fine. We can stop here.”

“It’s not about that. It’s just I’ve been thinking a lot about my last relationship recently. How it hurt me”

When he said that, Seb tensed right away. The subject of Lewis’ past relationship has always been a big deal that they have never really discussed about. Too sensitive. Of course, he knew some details but not what was coming next.

“You know in 2016 during the last race in Abu Dhabi when he became world champion I wasn’t that happy. Not because he won but this was the final end of a freaking long relationship but mostly a friendship in the end. I’m not gonna lie to you. I was madly in love with Nico. I know you don’t like to hear his name or anything related to him. But yeah I loved him for so many years that when everything was set and done. I just broke down. I had a hard time to live without him. He was everything to me. He used to be so gentle and kind. I know you still can’t believe that part but there was a time when the same man that I kind of hate now used to be the nicest guy ever. Taking care of me. Cheering me when I was down. But all of this happened a long time ago”

Seb tried to be cautious with his every move as Lewis’ talk got him so uncomfortable. Hearing about your lover’s ex has never been easy for anyone. But he kept listening to him.

“And today I’m with you. You’re the one who have appreciated me as I am. At first, I was a bit apprehensive about asking you for a date but something definitely changed in Monaco. Seeing you with the Princess just hit the right button. I know anybody can have a crush on anyone and even a married princess. Yet, I told myself that if I wasn’t acting upon my feeling it’d be too late to court you later.”

Seb didn’t know what to say. Too many things to process at the same time. Why Lewis said all those things to him before his first _attempt_? What was the purpose behind this? To repel him?

Presently they were both silenced by the heavy atmosphere of the hotel room. Lewis succeeded in changing Seb’s vibrant mood. He was no longer willing to try to make love to him. That Nico thing put him off. Definitely.

He just decided to call it a day.

*

The next morning, Seb decided to take his breakfast before Lewis. Usually, they’d have taken it together. Though, this time he just wanted to go home and left Austria as soon as possible. Staying in his quiet home of Switzerland. The worst of this situation was the fact that he didn’t notify his boyfriend about his plan. Anyway, the next GP would be set in the UK within 2 weeks. Then, it wasn’t surprising that Lew might want to go back there and spend some time with his relatives.

Family was everything. Obviously, he hasn’t gotten the chance to meet any of his relatives, but he would very soon. Lewis has briefly mentioned his father and brother in one of their conversations. They’re going to attend the GP, thus, it’d be the right occasion to meet them. In the beginning, Seb thought it was way too soon. They needed to date at least for 6 months up to one year. A very simple and traditional man. As for Lewis, he didn’t agree. It was never too early in life. To back up his point, Seb highlighted that they’ve only been one month into their relationship. Lewis just emphasized his point that they’ve been knowing each other for more than a decade until now. Then they’ve been friends for a while but the friendship turned into a relationship recently. So Sebastian Vettel wasn’t that new in Lewis Hamilton’s life.

When Lewis opened his eyes, Seb was already packing his bags. The least to say was about Lewis’ reaction, wondering what in the hell Seb was packing all his stuff. And what time was it? Did he already take his breakfast before him?

Seb didn’t even care about Lewis’ stare toward his luggage. The man was on a mission to be quick.

Still not understanding Seb’s stiffness, Lewis woke up and hit the bathroom.

When he wasn’t in the right mood, Lewis had the habit of singing any songs that went through his mind. A few minutes later, Seb stopped what he was doing because his man started to sing during his shower time. A true artist at heart despite not knowing the song’s name. The idea, here, was to appreciate his man’s efforts. This was another facet of Lewis’ personality he figured out today. He already knew about Lewis’ love for music but hearing him singing some song randomly was kind of cute, which cool his temper at last. He decided to stop packing everything and wait for Lewis consequently.

*

Time have passed a little bit when he left the bathroom the towel embracing his waist. He did expect Seb’s packing to be done. As awkward as it was he hasn’t finished yet. Instead, he was just sprawled on the bed doing nothing but staring at him.

Lewis got a bit embarrassed to be preyed that way by his boyfriend. His sight looked intrigued and a bit questioned by Lewis’ all demeanor with his towel. But he decided to stop thinking about it and took another breakfast with him this time. They will have a serious conversation before leaving the Austrian’ lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter of this 5th part, the two couples will have a serious conversation all together. I can't wait to share it with everybody that takes time to read my fics. 
> 
> Thanks a lot! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter. It was so enjoyable to write heavy interactions with those two couples. So this is the end.
> 
> See you for UK GP 2019! 
> 
> Kudos and feedback are definitely appreciated! 
> 
> Have a nice week! :)

The two couples reunited in a restaurant to sharing the same table waiting for them. Max, impatiently, tried to stay calm because he feared the worst possible scenario tonight. He had no idea why Dan wanted him to have dinner with two other drivers. And they weren’t anybody but Lewis Hamilton and Sebastian Vettel. The only thing Dan has told him was about having a serious conversation with another _under the radar_ couple. At that time, he had no idea about their identity. Truth be told, he wasn’t that shocked but still it was some hot news to swallow. Lew and Seb were dating each other. Let that sink in. Seeing them in front of him that night together was unrealistic. Way beyond his expectations. He’d have never imagined such a thing even in his craziest dreams ever.

Except for him, they weren’t acting like a couple. After all, they were in a public place therefore it was much better to be cautious. Lewis even joked about their night out last week at the Naval museum of Monaco where he made the staff sign a disclosure agreement. Though Seb was still not convinced by that process, nothing was ever sure in life so be it for Lewis.

When the waiters arrived with their food and drinks, Dan’s whole face lit up just at the sight of it. He liked to eat well, very well. That’s what encouraged Max to take up cooking classes. Indeed Dan appreciated the gesture because the rekindle of their relationship was still so fresh in his memory. And the fact that Max took to heart to better his cooking skills was a great sign of commitment.

*

Lewis choose a vegan burger with potatoes and a salad accompanying the whole plate. Seb’s dish was a mix of spaghetti with carbonara and something that Lew couldn’t pinpoint at all. The couple favored water over any alcoholic beverages. Well, for the other couple they opted for a large portion of a Hawaiian pizza with pineapple. Max was a bit reluctant to taste it at first. Fruit in a pizza wasn’t his thing. He didn’t like it when it was sweet, but if Dan recommended it must be legit. By the same way, they choose beers in order to satisfy their first of junk food. Even though water was still the best drink in the world. Seb smiling at Lewis wasn’t surprised about their choice. It was representative of their couple. Always so extra in everything.

*

In the middle of the dinner, Lewis finally asked about the reasons of their gathering.

Wiping his mouth, Seb explained that they were all here to exchange about their couple. Dating another driver wasn’t common and would stir for sure a lot of controversies if someone ever leaked something or figured out. Fair point.

Afterwards, Lewis began to ask Dan and Max how they became an item in the first place.

The Aussie explained it was Max who made the first move because he had some reserves about dating such a young man. Max interrupted him to mean the opposite. He was 21, not 15 or something else. Dan insisted on the fact that for a 30 year-old guy dating someone aged 21 was definitely young. And no matter what he wanted to say they had an age gap of almost 10 years and it did matter.

Seb got the feeling that their coupling problems might come from their age gap because Max seemed to have a hard time to accept Dan’s comments whenever he would mentioned his age.

When it was Max’s turn to explain his side of the story, the plot twisted a lot, which questioned Lewis. How come their version differed a lot?

For Max, the explanation was simple. Dan had some trouble to hide his attraction toward him. This wasn’t the first time that Max got involved with another guy besides. Then reading the signs wasn’t that difficult. The more he wanted to get closer, the faster Dan made up excuses to avoid him. Although he might be 19 at that time he could read between the lines.

That segment of their love story has always embarrassed Dan because Max was the one being mature.  
All this juicy revelation could have been played in a TV series, Lewis thought. Too good to be true. A gay version of the legendary TV series Desperate Housewives.

They all both love the drama. That’s what kept fueling their relationship.

His story with Seb was the total opposite of their chaotic meeting. It was now their turn to talk about it and Dan wanted all the juicy details as well. Hello Gossip Boy. You’re very welcome!

First and foremost, the first time they met was back in the early 2000’s. Not really the early ones but close to that date. Except for Lewis, he had to mention Nico to have a better grasp of their love story. When he felt that he was about to pronounce his name, he just checked on Seb’s eyes to see if he agreed to reveal about his past relationship. The latter agreed a bit reluctantly, but he gave Lewis the green light anyway.

Lewis took the time to expose his relationship to the other couple. Dan has always found fishy their attitude towards each other but never suspected that they were deeply involved to that level. Regarding Max, he was just as surprised as it was. And to lessen the atmosphere, Lewis joked about his non-understanding of their hidden relationship was due to the fact that he was young.

And Max replied once again that he wasn’t that naïve. Anybody would have not made the dots between them. And they all agreed on this in unison. People only thought that they just hated each other. Nothing more or less. Overall, it was just about two lovers breaking up publicly.

After all the explanation, the conversation turned to how Lewis began to build attraction for Sebastian. In the beginning, he had just a liking because of his kindness and jokes. Despite Lewis’ adamant claims, Seb interrupted him to insist that he was not a clown normally but only with Lewis. It was normal, Dan thought. They were boyfriends after all. There are always the secret smile or quirks to only be seen by the boyfriend or girlfriend. A simple rule in any relationship.

Then Lewis continued this time with the physical attraction. Besides to have a golden heart, Seb was equally handsome with his baby blue eyes that Lewis loved a bit too much. Of course, his sayings have been well-received by his man, blushing a lot. It was always nice to receive a compliment from anybody but mostly from his baby.

*

“Guys! He told you everything I have nothing else to add. That’s it for me. “Seb gave him his most beautiful smile, which melted Lewis’ heart. He just wanted to have a piece of his heart. And that was a done deal.

“Basically, from what I’ve understood you don’t really have any problem?” Dan insisted.

“Yes, we have” They said together, which startled a bit Dan.

“What is it then?”

“A problem of ego, don’t you agree Lew?” He nodded.

“He’s a 4-time World Champ and I have 5 titles. It happens that it bothers me to always win against him because I’m scared to lose him because of that… you know that situation”

Sebastian got the point right away. Lewis was talking about Nico once again. That ghost always coming back to haunt their relationship.

“Wait a minute! Do you mean you don’t want to live again the same situation that happened with Nico, right?” Max demanded, furrowed eyebrows staring at the older couple.

“Yeah! That’s what he means” If there’s one thing Lewis will never doubt about was Seb’s love and dedication. He would always have his back no matter what.

“If I can wash your pain away, just look at me with Max. It’s just a mess but we’re growing together so it’d be fine” At this right moment, Dan wanted to kiss him but they were in public god forbid. He just decided to tap his thighs and Max put his hands over his as to agree.

“Thank you Daniel the Aussie”

“Really Max? Your sense of humor is just terrible. Stop it please.”

“So as you might see guys this is his way of showing me some love.”

Completing Max’s words, Lewis just realized how perfect his relationship with Seb was without almost no bump along the road. He was definitely lucky to be dating Sebastian Vettel.

*

The dinner between the two couples was almost done, yet Dan’s phone couldn’t help ringing all the time. What was wrong? What did he do again this time?

To see what it was about, he just checked out his notifications.

Surprise! Someone has just leaked a photo of Lew and Seb in the Naval museum of Monaco last week…

Stay tuned.


End file.
